cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Episode Of Code Lyoko
Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down when i discovered a lost episode of Code Lyoko, I stopped watching the show due to all of this. Yes, This is an actual lost episode i found, To most of you who don't know what Code Lyoko is! Fuck You! I was online a couple years ago at like around 1:00 AM looking up old Code Lyoko episodes as I was a huge fan as a kid and the new episodes they show on TV are complete shit. My favorite episode of the show was called TeddyGozilla. So after going through bad quality videos on foreign websites and other sites flooded with ads, I came upon an unofficial website that had full episodes ad free. I remember the day like yesterday. My mom took me to a frozen yogurt shop to buy some yogurt. But the worst part of the trip was we had to go to Goodwill and buy a lot of used shirts. My mom said it was okay to buy some video tapes. I found nothing but all fucking disney tapes, Maybe The Salvation Army is coming a disney like store. But there were non disney video tapes. I decided to ask around and see if anyone had seen a lost episode of their favorite tv show, But that made me feel shy. Unsurprisingly, I got nowhere. I either got a no, and a, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know about lost episodes!", or a look like I just killed somebody, which made no sense whatsoever. But, there was one man, I'm assuming in his mid-30's, who knew what I was talking about. He told me he used to work for Moonscoop back in the "Good Ol' Days", when cartoons like Chloe's Closet was just starting. He said he had worked there as recently as a month ago, but then quit. When I asked him why he quit, he said the following, "Long ago, I found an unknown lost episode of Code Lyoko, And they gave me this special tape, It's a lost episode. It's all yours!" I often wonder back on all those great shows we all grew up with and wonder why it is that shows these days are so crappy. I suppose it could be that all shows are only as good as the person watching them thinks they are. Perhaps as a child I was just dumb enough to like the shit that was on the TV at the time. But now that I’m an adult I’ve grown cynical and I think everything is garbage. Shows now may be better than the ones I grew up with, probably not. My parents were going out that night, I was forced to babysit my 4 year old sister Tanya. I put Tanya to bed while i went upstairs to watch this mysterious lost episode of Code Lyoko, I grabbed some Oreos, Got a glass of Lemonade and ordered a pizza. I put the dvd in. It showed the intro but it was in a way and tone and all of them were hopping out of a gray background like if the creator of the show was drunk. Jeremie had a gun in his hand, Yumi had lasers, Odd was like a Scare Bear, and Ulrich and Aelita were both high. The episode title was "Yumi's Suicide." The episode began with Jeremie in a hospital and Aelita was sitting beside him in a rocking chair. Our first look at Jeremie was horrifying. He was on life support and he looked pale, somewhat in a ghost-like form. He had a bandage on the right side of his face. He was doing a mix of coughing and crying. He then asked Aelita a question. Aelita! Why would Sissi do that to us?" Aelita answered, "I don't know Jeremie I just..." The tape kept looping. "I...I...I...I..." It then it went to a shot of Ulrich's house in a flashback, I presumed. Ulrich was out in his yard watering his flowers. Then he stopped and said that he wondered if his dad would take him to the movies the next day. He ran inside to ask. Ulrich's Father was sitting at the table, a big red book open before him. Ulrich's Father looked very sad and somewhat angry. Ulrich did not notice and asked his dad the question he wanted to ask him. His dad gave no response, but stood up and walked out of the house without a word. Ulrich looked upset for a second. Then climbed into his father's chair and began to read the red book. A voice that wasn’t Ulrich's, or anyone in the show’s for that matter, started to read disturbing poems. As the voice read on, He got more and more depressed looking, everything except the book slowly faded to grayscale, and the voice got more and more high pitched. Yumi was rolling around on her rough stone bed. She couldn’t get up. Her mattress was cold and hard, and furthermore, a blue jay was squawking at her while her neurons raced in her head like her mother-in-law running from a tyrannosaurus for dear life. She had purchased that bird as an alarm, and it did its job well. Unfortunately, Yumi didn’t want it to do her job at all. Irritated and foul tempered, Yumi yanked off the already damaged bottom right corner of her bed, and flung it straight between the bird’s eyes. That solved the problem, and Odd bought Yumi some slippers before her feet touched the cold stone floor. The next scene started out like a harmless Code Lyoko episode, with Ulrich and Odd watching the sunset. But then Odd decides to go sand boarding, so they do. So far a pretty normal episode. Odd then tries to do some sort of trick on his sand board but fails. As a result, He falls and breaks his leg, and Ulrich goes after him to see if he's okay. During this scene, instead of the usual 'Orchestra Like Music' music, more suspenseful, serious music plays. The next part was really fucked up.... Yumi and Aelita had their dildos stuck up their asses in the garden. Then it cuts to static and another scene pops up, where Aelita and Yumi are apologizing for something during the nighttime, except the lining of the animation and the voices don't match up. I distinctly could Mirabelle Kirkland was voicing Yumi, doing the voice of her. What was the most disturbing part, however, was that her voice sounded a lot raspier and sad. She sounded like she was playing a sad old Irish man with cancer. He walks over to Ulrich, who is not voiced by Barbara Scaff, the actor that originally portrayed him. Instead, he sounded like an angry german man. “YUMI, VE NEED TO GO TO THE SCHOOL TO STOP ZE TEDDY BEAR!” he yelled. Ulrich was standing on his hind legs and there was clearly a swastika on his forehead. “I’M MAKING WAFFLES!” He yelled, and kicked a llama plush into the background. You could see the llama had scratches on it's body, with highly realistic core the likes of which Moonscoop could never produce on its own. I had been a fan of the show, as it reached my demographic as intended by the CEO of Moonscoop, but I don’t see how anyone could enjoy this. Everything just seemed sad and dead. Ulrich walked to the end of a cliff and you could see a visible noose around his neck. “Y ‘SEE, ULRICH, WALKING OFF A CLIFF IS A GOOD WAY TO PREVENT SUICIDE.” Yumi started talking abruptly. She took a CG dumpling out and shoved her dildo in it. You could hear someone snickering rather loudly to the sound of silverware falling in the background. Yumi took out the same knife he used to chop the dumpling in half, and started to peel her own skin off. She peeled layer after layer of skin off until she was just a bloody CG skeleton with a picture of Mirabelle Kirkland’s real head taped on as a post production artifact. It wasn’t even a scary picture of Mirabelle, just her playing the 850 meters with someone drawing a penis on her head. Meanwhile, Odd is seen with Adolf Hitler, and he yells with a German accent, "MY NAME IS ODD, AND I AM GONNA FUCK EVERYONE IN THIS SHOW BECAUSE I AM DEADLY AND SINISTER, LIKE MY DICK." Wait, why is there cursing in a kid's show? That's so fucking inappropriate! Everything about this episode so far is inappropriate! The next scene shows the Nazis going into the inside of the school. Yumi calls Jeremie, but he's already dead. Jeremie tries to go through walls, but instead, He tells some unfunny Seinfeld jokes just to break some fourth walls, which became unusual. But out of nowhere, Odd interrupts Jeremie's jokes by yelling, "I'M A NAZI, BITCH!" and uses his gun to shoot him! Yumi was seen and shoves a propane tank into Jeremi Category:CreepyPasta Article